Four Faceless Heroes
by The God Of Death
Summary: Basically a summary of the movie, a project for my english class, I decided to upload it here tell me whatcha think oh and BTW SPOILERS! But I seriously doubt that's going to be a problem.


****

Four Faceless Heroes

Four adolescent boys set out on an adventure to find the missing body of the presumed dead, Ray Brower.

-ALAN CHEN

AKA

THE GOD OF DEATH

August 13th, 1959, on this day four young boys from the small town of Castle Rock, Oregon, set out on an adventure for fame and glory. Full of pride and hope they travelled on, unknown of the barriers that had laid on their passage.

No sooner had they met their first obstacle on their route. A junkyard, belonging to a ruthless junk keeper and his fierce guard dog, but as it had seemed, they were elsewhere at the time, thus the boys decided on going through the dreaded zone, rather then take the extensive path around. On their way across the junkyard, weariness had took hold, hence they had immediately felt the lack of energy to continue. Setting up for rest, they pulled together all of their money, and randomly selected a member to go acquire the provisions.

Arriving back to their resting area, the boy glimpses his three friends hurrying over the fence, with only one cause. A thundering voice had confirmed the reason, and the boy turned to catch sight of the raging, vicious monster, the guard dog. Galloping towards him at a tremendous rate, he shot off like a rocket in the direction of the fence. Foot by foot, the boy dashed towards the fence for what could have been his life, with the blood lusting guard dog trailing behind him. Nearing the fence, he had hurdle himself onto it, and like a spider, he climb over it. All together once again, the four friends confronted the junk keeper and before long a war broke out between one of the members and the junk keeper, a war of insults, fought with words instead of guns, and it had seem obvious that the boy member had loss the battle. Dragging him away, his friends help recuperate him from his defeat, and afterwards they resumed their journey.

Once again another crisis thwart their quest, much like the first obstacle, take a detour around the river, or take a chance and cross the treacherous bridge intend for the train. In the end they concluded that they should take the chance and cross the bridge. On the track, two members marched up ahead, whereas the other two staggered behind. In next to no time, one of the members strolling behind felt a slight wobble, for that reason he felt the rails. Vibrations had foretold a nightmare, and soon roars from a train had verified it. Turning to face each other, the four boys all had one thing going through their mind, run! Straight away, the boys focused to the end of the bridge, with that they blasted off, scurrying to the end. Two members ahead had safely gotten off the tracks, however the other two were not quite as distant in front. One boy, so extremely terrified to the point where he froze, nevertheless the other boy assisted him, and together they sprinted for their lives. Little by little, the train closed on them, but in the final instant the two boys leaped off the railroad. Hurrying to the two members who had leaped off the bridge, the two friends found them laying in a ditch, and from there they continued on their voyage.

Afterwards, the boys found themselves challenged with yet another obstruction, similar to the first two in almost every way. It was either take the detour with the train tracks around the mysterious forest, or take another chance through the forest. Since their luck had held on this long, they once more chose to take the hazardous shortcut, and so they strolled into the mystifying forest.

Coming to a tiny lake, the four boys thought it wouldn't be too deep to walk across, but shortly later, they found themselves with water up to their chests. As soon as they got out, the boys started to pulled off the most grotesque creatures, leeches. All over their bodies, these bloodsuckers were, however far worst awaited one of the boys as he found one in the most unpleasant place for him could be. With blood trickling off his hands, his mind in next to no time collapsed, as a result he had fainted. Awaken to find his colleagues bickering about whether or not to turn back, while one desired to carry on, the other two had second opinions. To everyone's astonishment, the awakened boy persisted on maintaining their mission.

That night, the boys camped out, but all of a sudden a piercing sheik passed through the area, follow by several others, leaving the boys full of terror, therefore they settle on having one person stand guard at all times.

Morning appeared, and so the boys set out towards the body. At long last they had reached their destination, finding the dead body of Ray Brower behind some bushes, however this was cut short by the arrival of their adversary, a gang leader, along with all the members of his mob. One boy stood up to him, despite the fact that he had no chance of overpowering the gang leader. Drawing his knife, the gang leader was about to slay the courageous boy, at that moment one of the four boys took action despite his character, he drew his own weapon, a pistol. Taking aim at the gang leader, a intense glare came between the two. Promising revenge, he and his horde left, leaving the four boys with the dead body. Deciding to give up the fame and glory was the boy with the pistol, leading the other boys to agree. They covered the body, and gave an anonymous call, then return home with not fame and glory, but experience and memories.

The names of these honourable hero's are…Chris Chamber, Teddy Duchamp, Gordie Lachance, and Vern Tessio, all names we should know and respect.


End file.
